Gundam 00 The Orange Fox
by InfiniteQuartz
Summary: What would happen if Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were never born in the Elemental Nations. What if they were born in more modern era filled with mobile suits. They are born into an area controlled by the Union.


**Chapter 1**

**This is my first fanfiction so please enjoy and don t be too rough with me I will get better with time. Also Gundam 00 is property of Sunrise and Yosuke Kuroda and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

Talking Thinking

It was the first day at Union Academy ten minutes before class started and most students were in class. But across campus you could see Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze shooting down the walkways to get to class. He entered the main building in a blur running into a class with the words Mobile Suit Engineering on it. The blond said aloud "Am I on time?" The teacher said "Yes your on time, you are in fact early so can you please take your seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke can you please raise your hand?" A teen in the back of the class raised his hand. Naruto begun his stroll to his seat thinking "Oh how fun this next four years are going to be." He reached his seat while taking his seat the twelve-year-old sparked a conversation with his neighbor "Hello my names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze nice to meetcha." The blue haired teen begun "Sasuke Uchiha same to you. By the way your last name Namikaze sounds familiar do you know why?" Naruto replied with his ever so present grin "Oh yeah my father was a scientist who helped develop the Flag." After hearing that some of the other students just turn and stared. While Sasuke just said "What do you mean by was?" He replied "My dad passed away three years ago." Sasuke looked away "Sorry i asked." "No problem I have gotten over it a while ago" Naruto said dismissively.

**Time skip**

Over the four years in the academy Naruto and Sasuke became like brothers. They both where prodigies Sasuke being better in the written exams than Naruto but him being better at the practical exam like fixing problems in machines or piloting mobile suits. But neither was far behind the other. Being prodigies both had their fair share of fangirls but after every encounter you would find them both in their dorm room that they shared shaking and saying things like demons. Sasuke fell in love with a girl named Sakura Haruno which she had respectively begun to swat away all the fangirls like bugs which had went to from fawning over Sasuke to Naruto. Thanks to that he had for two years avoid the grasp of those demo.. no girls. Naruto and Sakura hit it off with the former telling Sakura many of Sasukes embarrassing stories. You would also hear Naruto screaming when being chased by the fangirls followed by laughing from both Sasuke and Sakura like it was a field day.

Naruto said "Ehhh finally out of that hell hole right Sasuke, Sakura?" Sakura replied in a mocking tone "What are you talking about I had a marvelous time." Which to that Sasuke just grunted and nodded. 'Ohh screw off at least I didn't spend most of the time attacking a certain someones mouth!" Sakura and Sasuke both looked trying to control their blush. They started to walk to the Union army base once they got off the bus. They continued to the hangar with a giant 1 on the doors and took the seats waiting for an army official to begin the presentation for the new recruits

Naruto saw a blond-haired man head toward the front of the sea of recruits in the normal Union uniform without the hat. Once he reached the front of the group he took a microphone and said "Hello on and all my name is Graham Aker and I'm the ace pilot of the Union. I want to start by saying congratulations to you all for passing the final exam but we need to take one final test. That test is whoever wants to be a pilot stay here and those of you who want to do anything else go to hangar two." Two thirds left and Naruto looked around to see that his two best friends were still to the right of him. He was about to say something but was caught off by the speakers saying "Okay everyone that is left please follow me to hangar three to test out your capabilities."

The three friends stood up and walked towards hangar three once they got there they saw that it was full of machines that looked like pods. Then Graham Aker said "These are simulators that will test your abilities and depending on those rankings you will be put in a squadron like the USA 3rd air squadron. So please walk up to the table and take a number then go ahead to the simulator with your assigned number." The three walked up to the table and got their numbers Naruto got 48, Sasuke got 49, and Sakura got 50. They went to the numbered machines and went into the machines.

When Naruto entered the machine it looked like a normal cockpit of a Flag. Once he sat in the chair he read the screen that stretched all around the chair making a cocoon around it. The screen said "Once you take your seat please buckle and put on the helmet to your left. Once you put on the helmet place your hand on the thruster stick and move it all the way and it will start the first step of the simulation." Once he did just that there was two choices present on the screen a "SVMS-01 Union Flag" or a "YMS-01A Union Flag." Naruto chose the first variant of the two Flags since that was the suit he was used to using with the simulator that his father made that got updates from the military every year.

Once he chose which Flag to use he saw on the screen the goal. "Take as many enemy mobile suits down in the time limit of 30 minutes. The enemy units are AEU-05 Hellion Perpetuum and MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type." Once he read that a countdown appeared and he positioned himself. He was ready by "2" so he looked forward and waited. "1" "Go". The screen changed from plain white to outer space with HRL, AEU, and Union ships around. He started to move around to test the machine and gave a wide fox-like grin finding everything was the same to the simulator at home.

Once he stopped he noticed about fifty red dots on the radar. He smiled and begun to the center of the group of computer controlled mobile suits in jet fighter mode and changed to mobile suit mode. He grinned while looking around seeing all the suits surrounding him at a far distance. It was quiet until Naruto moved his thruster stick to full and flew towards his enemies still grinning picking two or three every time he shot his blaster without even giving them a chance to get close to him. In three minutes he had defeated the last Hellion and he had stopped the simulator turned to the white screen again but this time it said Thank you please be careful on your way out. He found a seat near his machine and waited for his two friends and other participants to finish.

After everyone was finished Graham checked the results and saying he was amazed was an understatement. The top three recruits were in 1st place Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze with a score of 3074 out of 3074, 2nd place was Sasuke Uchiha who wasn't far behind Naruto with 3068 out of 3074, and finally in 3rd place Sakura Haruno with 3060 out of 3074. Graham was gawking at the scores of the three while remembering his score of 2897 thinking of what these three prodigies could do compared to him and was starting to shake with excitement. He started to speak "I would like to congratulate the top three recruits and welcome them to my squadron. Everyone please welcome the top three recruits. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze in 1st, Sasuke Uchiha in 2nd, and Sakura Haruno in 3rd. Naruto got a perfect score while the other two nearly got a perfect scores they are also got a better score than my previous one of 2897." Half of the recruits were clapping while the others took in what they heard that which was these three got a better score initially than the Unions top ace.

After fifteen minutes of the three waiting they were walked up to by Graham and he said in a very ecstatic voice "Follow me you three we are going to hangar 10 or what i like to call it my home away from home" he ended with a small chuckle while Naruto did his usually grin, Sasuke grunted, and Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and followed their now squadron leader.

**Yes finally my first chapter done. Please read and review that will help but no flaming. The next chapter will be out in a few days so please wait.**


End file.
